Empress Tyrano
allies' skills / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Mighty Blade |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK 500% • DEF 300% up during every turn / 20% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Mighty Blade |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Mighty Blade |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up during every turn / 25% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end=2018-07-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end=2018-07-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Mighty Blade |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 45% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 55% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Mighty Blade |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Tyrano aims to be the Colosseum champion with the massive sword she now wields. |friendship = I'm the champion! I really am the mightiest of all! |meet = Only a champion could wield such a massive sword! |battle start = Ready to face the champ?! |battle end = But I'm the champion! |friendship max = The title of champion is mine! No one else can ever have it! |friendship event = Now that I'm the champion, what's next? Huh?! The maiden over there is just as good as me?! |rebirth = My body is the strongest one to fight you! But you seem smart. I'm afraid I have to admit that your brain is the best. After all, the mightiest of all has the kindest heart. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin